MMD : Amor Común
by Shitsumo Laomy
Summary: Hatsune Miku asiste a su nueva escuela donde tiene mucho camino por recorrer para convertirse en Idol con todos sus amigos y Familia...


MMD: Amor Común  
Capitulo I :La Historia de un Nuevo Romance

Al tener tan solo 10 años los padres de los gemelos Hatsune Miku y Hatsune Mikuo murieron en un accidente de tránsito, ambos fueron internados a un orfanato donde tiempo después los separarían meses después, Miku vivió con la familia Megurine y Mikuo con la familia Yagami, Miku siempre fue feliz gracias a su madre Inori Megurine y su hermano mayor Luki Megurine ya que su padre Shu Megurine no le prestaba atención apenas notaba que estaba allí y su hermana mayor Luka Megurine la detestaba, lo único que diferenciaba a Miku de Los gemelos Megurine era apenas un año de edad, Miku siempre vivía de ciudad en ciudad así que no tenía muchos amigos, pero siempre hacia algunos con los que tenía contacto vía internet pero con quien siempre tuvo contacto fue con su hermano gemelo Hatsune Mikuo que siempre la animaba.

Paso el tiempo y Miku ya tenía 16 años y en un mes cumpliría 17 y mañana seria su primer día en la academia "Yanagi no Seikatsu=El Sauce de la vida" donde ha estudiado Luka desde secundaria, pero siempre recordaba su antigua academia "Shinseina paru=La perla Sagrada" y era feliz porque cuando estudiaba allí solo veía A Luka en casa y en el metro del resto no sabía nada de ella y eso la alegraba un poco porque ella la quería y quería llevarse bien con ella después de todo ella era su hermana mayor.

El día antes de asistir su primer día en la academia, Miku fue con Luki y con Inori para celebrar por adelantado el cumpleaños de Miku, ya que Inori y Shu iban a estar fuera de la ciudad por un mes y Luki,Miku y Luka se quedarían solos en casa, y además querían darle el regalo que tenían para Miku, Fueron al centro comercial con el pretexto de terminar de comprar lo que faltaba para la academia.

El día fue muy divertido, parecía que Miku estaba más feliz que nunca, pasaron medio día en el centro comercial, y cuando estaban en la heladería comiendo helado Luki le dio a Miku una caja de regalo.

Miku, Feliz Cumpleaños-Dijo Luki sonriendo dándole la caja a Miku  
Hermano, Mamá gracias-Dijo Miku a punto de llorar por la felicidad  
Te lo mereces mi niña, adelanté ábrelo, te gustara-Dijo Inori sonriéndole  
La idea fue mía, Mamá lo escogió-Dijo Luki mientras Miku abría la caja

Miku puso la tapa de la caja a un lado y vio unos auriculares y un nuevo celular un IPhone 6, tomo los auriculares y se los puso luego abrazo a Inori y a Luki,Inori se lo esperaba pero Luki no y se avergonzó un poco, Salieron de la heladería y del Centro comercial y se fueron a casa, en la entrada Miku se quito los auriculares y los guardo al igual que su celular, porque ya sabía cómo era su padre, tomó las bolsas y entro a la casa y seguidamente a su habitación, preparó todo para el día siguiente y se fue a dormir. Al despertar se arreglo y bajo guardando sus auriculares en su bolso y fue a desayunar

Buenos Días-Dijo Miku  
Buenos Días Hermana-Dijo Luki  
Buenos Días Hija, Ten-Dijo Inori dándole un plato de panqueques  
Gracias Madre-Dijo Miku  
Buenos Días-Dijo Luka  
Buenos Días-Respondieron todos

Luka Se sentó entre su padre y Luki quedando Frente a Miku

Mamá, tienes lo que te pedí?-Dijo Luka  
Si te lo daré luego-Dijo Inori  
Miku, Luki, Luka, no quiero que causen problemas mientras no estemos en la ciudad-Dijo Shu  
Si no habrá problema Padre-Dijo Miku  
Bien, Luki te dejare a cargo-Dijo Shu  
Okey-Dijo Luki  
Vallan se les hace tarde terminen y váyanse-Dijo Inori  
Si-Dijeron Miku, Luki y Luka

Luka ya había terminado así que se fue antes, Luki y terminaron y se fueron y a medio camino se puso los auriculares y siguió caminando con su hermano al lado quien por cierto hizo lo mismo que Miku, llegaron a la academia y por ser los nuevos se quedaron juntos y Luka como ya los conocía no le dio interés pero lo que si le dio interés era que su hermano estuviera con la persona que mas odiaba su Hermanita adoptiva

Luki… ¿Qué significa esto?-Dijo Luka  
A que te refieres?-Dijo Luki desanimado y sin mucho interés en ello  
Sabes exactamente de que hablo-Dijo Luka señalando discretamente a Miku

Todos se les quedaron viendo, pero las amigas de Luka no se sorprendieron puesto que ya conocían a su familia

Luka, Hermana, aquí tú no puedes hacer nada, no estamos en casa ¿recuerdas? Además…-Dijo Luki  
Luki por favor-Dijo Miku  
Miku…-Dijo Luki susurrando

Luki miro a Miku y no dijo mas nada, y se fueron a la oficina del director y Luka a regañadientes volvió con sus amigas quienes trataban de calmarla para que no destruyera la escuela otra vez, y todos se le quedaron viendo pero ella no le daba importancia después de ver a Luki al lado de su hermana a la que odia.

Mikuo apenas llegaba junto con los hermanos Shion, Asi que no supieron de nada, ya Miku y Luki habían entrado a la oficina del director.

Bienvenidos a la academia "Yanagi no Seikatsu" Hatsune Miku y Megurine Luki, soy el propietario de las instalaciones y el director Yagami Hanzo –Dijo Hanzo  
Muchísimas Gracias Director-Dijeron Miku y Luki al mismo tiempo  
No hay de que, ¿están de acuerdo en que les asigne un guía a cada uno?-Pregunto el director  
Si no hay problema-Dijo Miku

Mientra Mikuo y Kaito se aercaban a la oficina de Hanzo y no tenían ni la menor duda de que era algo importante

Al parecer ya llegaron…adelante-Dijo Hanzo levantándose de su asiento

La puerta se abrió lentamente, y Miku abrió los ojos como platos cuando vio a su gemelo enfrente de ella, había pasado ya mucho tiempo desde la última vez que se vieron cara a cara desde hace casi 7 años, Miku lo abrazo fuertemente atónita por su reencuentro, Mikuo tuvo la misma reacción de Miku, Luki no sabía quién era él o porque estaba así enfrente de él y su hermana pero lo que si sabía era que Miku y el chico se conocían desde hace mucho tiempo y tenían tiempo de no verse.  
He…Herma… ¿Hermana?-Dijo Mikuo  
Hermano…-Dijo Miku entre lagrimas  
Espera… ¿Qué?- Dijo Luki aun confundido por la situación  
Luki, como veras Miku y Mikuo llevan mucha tiempo sin verse ni mucho menos estar en contacto físico uno con el otro desde hace casi 7 años, ya que, cuando sus padres murieron fueron internados en un orfanato donde los separaron y desde ese entonces Miku vive con tu familia y Mikuo conmigo y mi esposa –Dijo Hanzo  
!¿ Tú hiciste esto a propósito?¡-Dijo Mikuo  
Así es un padre quiere ver a sus hijos felices-Dijo Hanzo

Mikuo abrazo fuertemente a Miku,Luki estaba aun confundido y a Kaito se le hacía familiar ese rostro y aun que no sabía que su mejor amigo tuviera una hermana estaba feliz por el…

Bueno Chicos y Chicas Aqu i una nueva historia sigo escribiendo mas y mas y nunca avanzo con los demás pero bueno que se le va a hacer, este Fanfiction está inspirado en los Vocaloids así que cuando lo lean espero que los escuchen, bueno ya hemos terminado, Sayonara…

¡AVISO: CREADO POR FANS Y PARA FANS, TODOS LOS PERSONAJES USADOS AQUÍ EN ESTA HISTORIA SON PRODUCTOS DE OTRA COMPAÑÍA (USADOS EN VIDEOJUEGOS Y EN VIDEOS MUSICALES)! 


End file.
